tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Eleventh Camp
Nalyd Renrut's Eleventh Camp is the eleventh camp in the Nalyd Renrut series. Rules Do not edit this #Do not edit sections that say Do not edit this or any scoreboards. #Only talk at the campsite of your character. #You may not vote for yourself. #You may not give immunity you won to another player. #You may not change your vote. #Do not edit what others say. #You may not quit. Contestant History Do Not Edit This Interactions You may edit this section Friendships *Dustin and Virgil *Nalyd and Googa *Alysha and Carmen *Lily and Googa Conflicts Attractions *Dustin to Carmen *Googa to Nalyd *Virgil to Aurora Relationships Alliances *Googa and Nalyd (Day 2-) Elimination Table Do Not Edit This Day One Chat Chris: Welcome everyone! This season, all our challenges are based off jobs, so both teams will be living in their own apartment buildings! I'm sure they're up to code and everything! Two people per room, one bathroom per apartment, enjoy. Roaring Lions Chat (1) Dustin: Hey guys! Alysha: *Glares and walks up the stiars to an empty room, and closes the door* Virgil: Lions are incredibly unsafe! Dustin: Lions are my school's mascot! :D Carmen: *Looks around camp* They can legally force us to live in this rat-infested hole? <~< Virgil: O.O I know where I'm not going. Carmen: *Raises eye brow at Virgil* If you wanted to remain safe 24/7, why the heck did you sign up for a survival competition?! Dustin: Yeah dude, hey, where's the rest of our team? Virgil: I signed up to make it safer! D: Alysha: *Walks out of room* And how the heck do you expect to make this place safer? Dustin: Yeah, don't tell me your a germaphobe. Virgil: Germs are okay, they'll never be gone. But, I intend to fix this place by removing all safety hazards as I see them. :D Dustin: *points to a crack in the floor* Look, a safety hazard. Virgil: :o I will stop it! *starts putting "caution" tape around the crack* Dustin: Hey, wanna play catch? *throws football* Virgil: *gets hit in the head, and falls onto the ground* Owwwwww. Maybe if you make the football safer first? Dustin: How can I make a football safer? Honestly. Virgil: Padding? Gerard: Hey guys! Dustin: Fine. *puts on padding* Better? Virgil: *gets up* Way better! Dustin: Fine. *throws football at Virgil* Catch! Virgil: *catches it, but trips on the crack and falls on the ground* Owwwww, I really should've fixed that. x_x Dustin: Wow! Good job, you caught it, but we'll work on your coordination! Virgil: *begins fixing the many-times mentioned crack in the floor* Yeah, later, gotta fix this. Dustin: Stop being a safety-freak, and have some fun. Virgil: I can have fun when I'm safe. Dustin: You can de a daredevil, and have fun too. Carmen: (CONF) Dustin and Virgil are seriously creasin' me. Jocks like Justin only plays sports to get the girl, and Virgil needs to get a grip already. They must not know how to play this game very well. Virgil: *finishes* Finally done! :D And I don't see anymore safety hazards at this moment. Carmen: I'll show you a safety hazard! *backhands Virgil across the face* Alysha: *Laughs* Nicely done, Carmen! Carmen: Gurl, you know it. *high fives Alysha* Virgil: Ow! Well... I can't really do anything about that, people will be people. :| Alysha: *High fives Carmen* I like the way you think. (CONF) So far, Carmen is like the only sane person on my team. This is gonna be a long season... Gerard: Hmm... nice... (CONF) I can already see my team isn't gonna work well... Oh well, only time can heal the wounds already made.... And the literal wounds too. Virgil: So... anybody see any non-living safety hazards? D: Gerard: Nope! Virgil: That's... great! I've done my job. :D Carmen: *shoots a death glare at Virgil* Alysha: *Looks around* This place stilll looks like a death trap to me. Virgil: *ignores Carmen* Really? Any specifics? D: Alysha: Yes, the whole thing >:| Virgil: ... :| What should I start with? Alysha: Probably the apartments. Virgil: What in the apartments should I start with? D: Soaring Vultures Chat (1) Nalyd: *walks up stairs, opens a room with a broken lock, plops down on a bed, mice run out from under bed* Well this is gross... (Note to all - This Nalyd has never won anything, this is his first time in a camp, so yeah xD Also, he's single ;) :P) $cizzor: *walks past Nalyd* ... Where can I get a good cell phone reception at? Nalyd: Probably no where... $cizzor: I wasn't talking to you. -_- Nalyd: *sticks tongue out at $cizzor* $cizzor: *walks off* Loser. (CONF) Nalyd: $cizzor sure has an attitude... How do you even pronounce "$"?! Samson: Hey guys *gets hit by a kickball* UGH! Pablo: *laughs* Who would make enemies this early in the game? Samson: I wouldn't. *sneezes on Pablo* Whoops. Challenge One Chris: Okay, here's the deal. Vote on one of these two options: #Normal challenge, normal vote. #No vote or challenge today, everyone's safe, but two people will go day two. Nalyd: I pick two. Gerard: I pick one. Virgil: Uh... Which one is safer? D: Dustin: I pick one. Virgil: I suppose one is safer in the long run... Samson: Two. *hopes there's no bad luck* $cizzor: *sighs* One. Carmen: One. Chris: Five votes for one, two votes for two. Alysha: I choose one. Ike: One, I suppose. Chris: Alright, we're going with option one. Time for your first challenge! Your first job is a typical first job; paperboy (or girl). You have a cannon, loaded with newspapers, and ten targets. As a team, you gotta get somebody with good aim to fire the papers, trying to hit the ten house shaped targets. Go! Lions - 10 | Vultures - 9 Nalyd: Who wants to go? Virgil: That cannon looks kinda unsafe... Alysha: Well, who has good aim? Dustin: I am sports star, and I'm the quaterback of my football team. Nalyd: *starts launching newspapers for the Vultures* Hit one! *keeps firing* Virgil: So, it would be safe to nominate Dustin, right? Dustin: Just hurry! Virgil: Dustin, you do it! Nalyd: *misses targets* Come on! *hits second target* Yes! *continues firing* Anybody else want a turn? Dustin: K, *begins firing newspapers for the Lions* Got one! *continues firing* Pablo: *grabs the newspaper launcher from Nalyd and misses targets until he hits a third one* Yes! We can win this! Nalyd: Go, Pablo! Virgil: Come on Dustin! Dustin: *fires two* Yes another one, but I missed the other, Virgil, wanna try? $cizzor: *sighs* Pablo: *hits a fourth and misses two more* Anyone else want a turn? Dustin: *hits a third* Virgil, want to try? Virgil: I'm good. Dustin: It's called teamwork! *fires another* That's four for the Lions, Virgil, please try it! Nalyd: *takes over Vulture cannon, launches, hits another, continues firing and missing* Dustin: *fires another and misses* Crap! Virgil, try it! Virgil: Okay... *fires 5, and only one hits* I'm terrible! D: Dustin: You got 1! Lemme see! *fires another* I got it! Pablo: *steals the Lions launcher* Sorry, part of the game! Dustin: *tackles Pablo* Mine! *fires another* Ha, I got it! Virgil: Nice! :D Pablo: *his a Vulture target with cannon* Nalyd: *hits another for the Vultures* Come on! Virgil: Uh... *shoots and hits for the Lions* Dustin: *fires another and misses* Crap! Virgil: Come on Dustin! D: Pablo: *hits another* Dustin: *hits another* Virgil: *shoots three and hits one* Pablo: *hits one* We're screwed Chris: Lions win! Dustin: Yes! *high-fives Virgil* Virgil: We won? We're safe? :D First Vote (Vultures) Nalyd: I vote Pablo. Ya screwed up today. Pablo: *votes Ike* At least I did the challenge. $cizzor: *votes Pablo* You're so screwed up. Googa: I vote Pablo (sry, I was unable to get on this morning) Chris: No quitting. Samson: Pablo. :( Lily: Pablo. I'm... Really Sorry. Really. Really... Chris: Pablo, adios. Day Two Chat Roaring Lions Chat (2) Dustin: We won the last challenge! :D Virgil: We were safe! And I helped! :D Dustin: We both did! ;D Carmen: Woo we won! (CONF) To be quite honest, I didn't care wether we lost or not. If we won, it woulda been good, but if we had lost, it would've just meant sending Dustin or Virgil to the slammer. *shrugs* Alysha: (CONF) *Is putting on gold nail polish* Gold is kinda my thing. Anyway, I already know who I'm voting if we lose, so I'm not worried. Dustin: *walks up to Alysha and Carmen* Hey, sorry for not speaking to ya earlier, I'm Dustin. Carmen: *boredly* ....Oh, hey... Justin, was it? Alysha: *Stands next to Carmen* I thought it was Dustin? Dustin: It is Dustin. Carmen: Ah. Well, what do you want? O.o Dustin: I just wanted to say hey, plus, we're teammates, wait, where's Aurora and Suzuki? Carmen: They confused this show for Canadian Idle. (XD) Dustin: I stopped watching that after Tia Poscano was eliminated. (xD) Carmen: Mhmmm.... Well, bye. (CONF) Dustin still annoys me. And if any of you fanfiction writers with no life are getting any ideas, my brother's an experienced hacker ready to track you down. (XD, sorry all) Dustin: Hey Carmen, wait up! Carmen: Oh, sure. *keeps walking away* (CONF) Ugh, we've only been here 1 day and someone's already going Gaga over me? God! Told you all they trieds to do was get the girl. Dustin: Ah, screw it. *starts throwing a football with Virgil* Virgil; *catches it and throws it back* I'm so glad this football is safe. Dustin: *catches* So, what do you think of that Carmen chick? Virgil: She slapped me in the face. Dustin: So you hate her? She called me Justin *glares at Carmen* Virgil: Not really. Gerard: So... Carmen, you slapped Virgil? Aurora (Sorry guys i had a school trip for the past two days): I'm excited! Our team is so strong! Virgil: Hey Aurora. Dustin: Meh, she's okay. Hey Aurora! Soaring Vultures Chat (2) Nalyd: This is the worst apartment ever... *falls through floor into another bedroom* Woo hoo! New room! Samson: Back from the bathroom. *falls down and hits his head* UGH. Lily: Ahh! This place is falling apart! Nalyd: *mouse runs across his feet* Aaah! Samson: *the mouse goes in his pants* Stop it bad luck!!!!!! Googa: *Jumps onto Nalyd's back* Hello new buddy! Nalyd: Hi, Googa. Nice to meet you. *puts her down* Sup? Googa: Oh, nothing really. Just got a call on my video phone that Alejandro broke up with me. Such a bad romance, right Nalyd: Haha, punny. Hey, Googa, wanna team up? Googa: Sure Nalyd. BFFs forever Nalyd: Excellent. *high fives* *walks out of room, goes back to his room, lies down on bed* This is gonna be a good game. Googa: I love games! (another pun not on purpose xD) *Goes over to the couch and lies down while listening to her ipod* Madonna is so eighties Nalyd: (I'm actually alone in my room, so she couldn't hear him xD) *whistles nonchalantly, awaiting next challenge* Samson: *starts whistling with Nalyd* Lily: *eyes are darting back and forth* This place is giving me the creeps! Googa: *to Lily* It's ok, don't be scared. You'll be perfectly safe with us Lily: Thanks... Uh... Googa is it? *tries to smile* googa: Yep, that's me. *Smiles big* Lily: Do you um.. maybe want to... um... work together? Samson: *sees eyes and screams* O.O AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lily: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs and hides behind Googa* $cizzor: Will you stop screaming? -_- It's annoying me. Challenge Two Chris: Today's job is being a stunt man! For part one, we need two people from each team! Nalyd: I'll go. Carmen: *points to self* I'll go! Alysha: I guess I'll go as well. Googa: I'll go as well Dustin: GO ALYSHA & CARMEN! Chris: Nalyd and Googa vs. Carmen and Alysha! One member from each team must jump off a sky scraper and have the other catch them. Nalyd: This seems horribly unsafe... Googa, you jump. Carmen: I'll jump. Alysha: >:D I'll catch you. Dustin: Let's go Alysha and Carmen! Roaring Lions! Carmen: *runs through sky scraper and up to its roof* You ready, Alysha?! Alysha: *Positions herself under the sky scraper* Ready! Googa: This looks fun. Catch me Nalyd *Jumps* Whee Carmen: *takes a few deep breaths* you can do this, Carmen, you can do this... (COPNF) I was scared out of my wits! By why would I let the others know that? (NONCONF) *jumps* aaahhhhh!!!! Alysha: *Watches Carmen falling* I think my position is good! Carmen: *still falling* waaa-ha-aaaahhhh!!!! I'm gonna die!!! Googa: sings* I was born this way I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way Alysha: *Notices Carmen's shadow next to her, and takes a step to the right* Good thing I noticed that! Carmen: *still falling, is considerably calmer* ...How tall is this ****ing sky scraper? <_< Alysha: *Taps foot impatiently* This is taking awhile... Carmen: *falls closer to the ground* catch me! catch me!!!! D: Alysha: *Extends arms and stiffens* Let's see how this goes... Googa: Catch me Nalyd Carmen: *narrowly lands in Alysha's arms and immediately clings to her* Either we're both dead.... Or I actually survived... Alysha: *Holds still and looks around* Well, if we're dead, we're in the same place. Gooha: NALYDIE Dustin: *cheers* You guys did it! Carmen: *jumps out of Alysha's arms and labds on her feet* Woo girl, we made it! :D Googa* Lands inside Nayld's hoodie* Wow, this thing is big o.o Alysha: *High fives Carmen* Now you know you can trust me ;) Nalyd: *collapses* Ouch.. Sorry. Chris: Lions win round one! Now we need one person from each team! Googa: It's ok, Nalyd *blushes* Aurora: I'll do it! (CONF) Nalyd: Googa's a strange one, that's for sure. (CONF) Googa: Do you think Nalyd notices me Dustin: Would a vulture just do the challenge already? Ike: I suppose I'll take up the challenge... Chris: Aurora vs. Ike! Your challenge is to drive a car off a cliff, and jump out before falling 1000 feet into the water below! First person to drive to the cliff, jump out, and send their car over the edge wins round two! Go! Dustin: How many rounds are there? Aurora: *hops in the car and begins to drive* Good thing i just got my license Ike: All right...all right...*gets in car, puts keys in, and starts driving moderately fast* Aurora: *speeds up* (CONF) OMG this is so bad for the environment (Non-Conf) *speeds up more* Ike: OH MAN! GOTTA GO! *slams on gas pedal, leaning towards door with one hand on door handle* Dustin: Come on Aurora, speed up! Aurora: *Slams on the gas pedal too* Ok I'm there! (CONF) Scariest thing in my life (Non-Conf) *Jumps out of the car and rolls away* OW! Ike: *at max speed, opens door, grabs handle, and runs out* Aurora: Chris...not only was that bad for the environment i almost died!! *watches car speed off the cliff* Chris: The Roaring Lions win immunity! Second Vote (Vultures) Nalyd: I vote Harriet. Ike: I vote Harriet as well. Lily: I vote for Harriet. *shivers* I'm still creeped out by the challenge... Googa: Harriet $cizzor: I vote Harriet. Chris: Harriet is out. Day Three Chat Roaring Lions Chat (3) Alysha: *Laying on bed, sees rat running across her room* Great. Just another thing that makes this place worse. Aurora: Let's keep up this winning streak Virgil: I'd like to call it a safety streak. :3 Carmen: Two wins in a row? I call that a roll! (CONF) I personally hope we crush the vulture to smithereens eventually. How hard can it be? Of course, there's always the possibility of Chris mixing the teams up... Alysha: (CONF) The other team really isn't all that good... I'm glad with the team I have. But, all good things come to an end eventually. Virgil: Uh... anybody got any ideas on something safe to do? Dustin: I dunno. Virgil: You got any ideas, Aurora? Aurora: Keep winning i guess? As long as nature stays safe! Virgil: Yeah, safe... Dustin: Hey teammies! *falls through floor* Virgil: :o HAZARD! *starts putting caution tape around the hole* Soaring Vultures Chat (3) Nalyd: *alone in bedroom* Why can't we win?... Googa: *sighs* I want to win for once Nalyd: *leaves room, sees Googa* Hey. googa: oh hey nalyd Nalyd: What's up? Googa: Nothing really, I'm just tired of losing. What about you Nalyd: Haha, same. You did well in the challenge yesterday, sorry I didn't catch you. Googa: *Laughs* It's ok. At least you have a big hoodie. Nalyd: I usually keep candy in it. *pulls out candy* CANDY! :D Samson: I hope we can actually win this time. :s Googa: CANDY! xD What else is in there Nalyd: Just me. Googa: I wish I had a hoodie like yours. Then I could keep my Lady Gaga merchandise in there. Nalyd: I have an extra hoodie you can have if you want. Googa: Yes please! *takes hoodie* This feels so... EPIC!Thanks Nalyd, you're the best. Nalyd: Thanks. (CONF) Nalyd: Googa doesn't like me... Does she? ConF) Googa: Nalyd is better than Alejandro. He actuallly listens to me. (CONF) Nalyd: Don't call mah name, don't call mah name, Nalejandro... Googa *outside the confessional* He has such a preddy singing voice =P $cizzor: Anyone seen my cell phone? Nalyd: *steps out of confessional* No, sorry, can't say I have. Googa: *To Paparazzi outside* Have any of you seen $cizzor's cellphone. *To $cizzoe* They say they haven't seen your phone. $cizzor: ... Uh-huh. Lily: (CONF) Why can't we win? I'm so scared that I might be.. Voted off! *shudders* And I'm just scared of everything that has to do with my team. If we just won once... (CONF) Nalyd: Who's going next? Beats me. (CONF) $cizzor: I have a feeling on who should probably be going next... but that isn't the issue right now; Where is my cellphone?! -_- $cizzor: (To Ike) Look, will you do something for once and actually play? It's getting annoying now. Challenge Three Chris: Both teams need to assign a doctor, one or two nurses, and a patient. Nalyd: I can be the patient. I'm good at getting sick. (xD) Virgil: Doctors are the guys who make people safer, I'll be the doctor! $cizzor: I'll be the doctor for our team, I guess. I'm great with knives. Nalyd: *glances at $cizzor* Please don't kill me... Shandi: Meh... I'll be that patient. *lies on bed* Dustin: I'll be a nurse, a.k.a Murse! (male nurse) $cizzor: (To Nalyd) I have nothing to gain by killing you, unless you took my phone. Nalyd: I didn't... Chris: Alright, once every team has all their people, you must conduct a check up on your patient. Check their mouth with the light thingy, heart beat, heart pressure, reflexes, ya know, doctory type stuff. First team to finish wins! Nalyd: *is wearing a hospital gown* I'm not comfortable with this... (xD) Googa: me nurse =) Shandi: *wearing a hospital gown* ¬¬ Can you check me already? Nalyd: Alright, $cizzor, Googa, let's get this over with. *sticks tongue out, goes "Aaaaah"* Googa: your call Doc $cizzor: Hmm... microscope, Googa. Nalyd: *sits on hospital table, whistles nonchalantly* Virgil: Okay Shandi, open wide? Googa: *hands the microscope to $cizzor* $cizzor: *hits Nalyd with microscope* Reflexes are done. Now heartbeat. *listens to Nalyd's heartbeat* Seems fine. Nalyd: Ouch! Can we hurry up and get this over with? >_< Shandi: *opens mouth wide* $cizzor: Googa, hand me the flashlight. Nalyd: *prepares to get hit by flashlight* Samson: Do you need anything else Nalyd? Virgil: *checks mouth with flashlight* Looks good. Now keep calm. *starts checking heartbeat* googa: 8gives flashlight* $cizzor: *looks in Nalyd's mouth* You look okay to me. Okay, Samson, Googa, one of you hand me the pressure gauge. Virgil: Okay, it sounds good. Reflexes. *taps Shandi's knee with the hammer-thingy* Nalyd: Yay, we're almost done. (CONF) Nalyd: Those hospital gowns are surprisingly comfortable. Googa: *gives pressure guage* This is fun Virgil: Almost done. *grabs pressure gauge* $cizzor: *listens to Nalyd's heart pressure* Okay, it has a normal reading. Now, hand me a lolipop. Virgil: *checks Shandi's heart pressure* Okay, its normal. You're healthy. Chris: Soaring Vultures win immunity! Nalyd: Yes!... Can I have my pants back? ._. Googa: Ya, we win! Nalyd: *high fives Googa, Samson, and $cizzor* Way to go, team. $cizzor: Uhh... cool? *looks around* Hey! There's my phone! *grabs phone* Finally! Samson: No more bad luck! :D Nalyd: *is now uncomfortable in hospital gown, goes to apartment room, changes* Better. *joins team* Well done, guys. Third Vote (Lions) Virgil: I vote Suzuki, sorry, but you never talk or participate in challenges, I think this is the safest vote possible. Alysha: I vote Dustin. I don't like very peppy people, got it? >:P Carmen: I vote for Dustin. <_< Aurora: Sorry, but i'm going to have to vote for Suzuki. She isn't helpful in challenges Chris: Two for Suzuki, two for Dustin, it takes five votes to go. Shandi: I guess... I'll vote Aurora... I hate her name so badly -w- Dustin: Sorry, my mom grounded me off the computer, anyways, I vote for Suzuki, you haven't done crap. Chris: Suzuki is out. Day Four Chat Roaring Lions Chat (4) Dustin: *wakes up, and walks to shower* Shandi: *half-asleep walks up to bathroom and sees Dustin naked* UGH! *covers her eyes* can you AT LEAST tell us when you're going to the bath?! Virgil: *wakes up, and immediatly looks for something unsafe* Dustin: I'm not naked! It's my skin color, in the version of a towel! *runs into shower* Shandi: Bleh... *goes back to bed* Dustin: *gets out of shower* There Shandi, I am in a towel! *shows abs* Alysha: *Rolls eyes* Kid, you're trying too hard. Dustin: Sorry, *goes into room, and puts clothes on* Carmen: >_< (CONF) I cannot stand Dustin! Next chance I have he is out of her, you got that? Virgil: So, are we gonna start our winning streak again? Alysha: *Starts filing nails* We better, but then again, I already know who to vote next anyway. Dustin: I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air. Virgil: (CONF) I don't get the feeling I'm entirely safe with my team right now... Dustin: *is crying outside* Ugh. Shandi: Ugh >.< You're not sexy at all, Dustin... (CONF) Seriously? ._. Carmen: THANK you, Shandi! (CONF) Dustin's so weak. Ugh. >_< Dustin: (CONF) Meh, I'm not weak, I can be really good in alliances, plus, Virgil is really good at safety stuff. Aurora: So Alysha *whispers* Were in an alliance right? We won't need it if we keep winning but still Dustin: Virgil, wanna throw some padding football? (CONF) How am I weak? Virgil is afraid of a tiny crack. -w- Virgil: Well, I can't see anything unsafe so... sure. Dustin: *throws football* Would you vote for me if we lost? Virgil: *catches, then throws it back* No, that wouldn't be safe. Dustin: *catches it, and throws back* Who would you vote for? Virgil: *catches, then throws back* Whoever would be the safest vote at the time. Dustin: Kkez. *throws back* Virgil: *looks at Aurora, and gets hit in the face by the ball, and hits the ground* Ow! Not safe! Not safe! Dustin: I thought the ball was completely padded? Virgil: The padding doesn't mean I can't get hit if I'm not paying attention, I was the unsafe one. x_x Dustin: You okay Virgil: Yeah, just gotta remember to be more safer. Alysha: *Rolls eyes* You and this safety stuff :P (CONF) Yes, I have an alliance. But why should I reveal who's in it? That would defeat the purpose of it. Virgil: Well, I can't risk anybody or anything getting hurt. D: Dustin: Why not Virgil? *whispers to Alysha* I bet he has a helmet back home :P Virgil: Because, when people get hurt, things can easily get worse, really fast. A lot worse, I've seen it with my own eyes, and its bad enough I left my helmet back home. >.< Dustin: Oh, want to borrow my football one? Virgl: Really? Dustin: Sure. -w- *hands Virgil the helmet* Virgil: Thanks! *puts on the helmet* Soaring Vultures Chat (4) Nalyd: *gets dressed, writes in journal* $cizzor: *looks up something on her phone* Nalyd: *looks over at $cizzor* Whatcha doin? $cizzor: ... *backs away* (CONF) Nalyd: There's something weird about that $cizzor chick... Nalyd: I like your phone. I got one just like it. $cizzor: ... Don't you have somewhere else to be? -w- Nalyd: *rolls eyes* Whatever. *walks away* (CONF) Nalyd: She's so annoying... *rolls eyes* Nalyd: *goes back to writing in journal, looks up at $cizzor* What did I do to you? (CONF) $cizzor: Uhh... personal space, much? -_- $cizzor: You did nothing. The question was rather annoying to me. Nalyd: I assume I did something to you, every time I talk to you, you seem upset. What's your deal? Lily: (CONF) I don't know what it is, but my team just creeps me out! Like that $cissor girl, what kind of name is that? Is she going to cut me with scissors and then steal my money? *shivers* $cizzor: There is no deal. Lily: Um.................................. Hi, $cissor................................. Nice to meet you... *flinches* Googa: Hi Nalyd. You were an awesome patient in the challenge Nalyd: Speaking of which *runs away, returns in hospital gown* :D (xD) Googa: The gown looks nice on you. =D Nalyd: Thanks. *feels pretty, goes back to bedroom to change back* $cizzor: We've met, Lily. Nalyd: *returns* Better. *looks at $cizzor, confused* Lily: Ya, but..... We never really talked before and I...... Wanted to just say hi? *flinches again* $cizzor: Why do you keep flinching? Challenge Four Chris: Today you get to live the exciting life of a weather man! Two people from each team is needed for part one. Nalyd: I'll go. Lily: I will. Weatherman isn't that scary, right?' $cizzor: Googa and I won the last challenge, so you guys might as well go ahead. Nalyd: *smirks* I helped win. Dustin: Meh, I'll go. $cizzor: (To Nalyd) Partially. Ike, you better do something this time! I'm becoming quite irritated by your absenses in challenges. Shandi: *sees nobody else is going to do it and rolls here eyes* OKAY... I'll go -_- Nalyd: Is there anyone who doesn't irritate you? Chris: Alright, for this challenge, everyone's gonna get in their bathing suits, and will be strapped to this metal wall, and electrocuted. Yay for lightning! Nalyd: ... This is awful... *goes to change* Dustin: I.hate.you.Chris. *goes to change* Chris: *everyone is in their bathing suits, he attaches everyone to the metal wall* Last team to have both people on win round one. *turns on electricity* Nalyd: Aaaah! Dustin: Ow!!!!! Shandi: o_e *gets shocked* C-can I take off m-my necklace? o_eD Dustin: Come on Shandi, stay strong, we're going back on our winning streak, by the way, WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH BEING A METEROLOGIST? (I wanted to be one when I was 10 :P) Nalyd: Ack, this hurts! Aurora: Go Shandi go!! (CONF) Stupid chris misusing nature >.> Lily: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! (CONF) Lucky for me, I can withstand pain. It's just the fear factor that's getting to me... Dustin: *screams* I feel like I'm in the electric chair, but I will not drop! Virgil: How unsafe can these challenges get? o.o Chris: *prepares to spray them with a hose* Nalyd: Mind if I drop- OUCH - out? Dustin: I can't give up D: Lily: NO NALYD! OUCH- Don't leave me here alone! Dustin: Ow! Shandi, how are ya holding up? Nalyd: I'm sorry, Lily... I'm done. Chris: Lions win round one! For this round, we need one person from each team. $cizzor: C'mon! Let's win this! Where is Ike.... -_- $cizzor: I'll do it. Lily: You can do it, $cissor! And its okay Nlyd, I know what it's like to be afriad of something. *tries to smile* Virgil: I suppose I'll go, I mean, it can only be safer than the last one. Shandi: *closes her eyes strogly and concentrates on another thing* Colorful forests, filled with bunnies and butterflies flying around me... >.< $cizzor: You sure you want this scrawny dude to go? I think my phone has more strength than him. -w- Nalyd: I'm not scared, Lily... *glares* Chris: $cizzor, Virgil, you will be on a moving train in the hail, trying to knock each other off! Once you're off the top of the train, you're out, including if you hang onto sides. If Virgil wins, the Lions win. Go! Virgil: Uh... *gets hit by hail* Ow! Shandi: I'm wearing a pink dress, and I'm petting a deer... I'm going to Tommy's house... Oh,. Tom... I miss you so mu--- *gets electrocuted* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! >.< I. MUST. RESIST... $cizzor: *gets hit by hail* Oww! Whose lame idea was this? Virgil: *slowly moves toward $cizzor* $cizzor: *picks up a little piece of hail on the tain and throws it at Virgil* Virgil: *gets hit* Ow! *keeps moving toward $cizzor* $cizzor: *thinks* Hmm... ah! Be careful, Virgil, this is completely unsafe!' Virgil: *keeps moving* You don't think I know that? If I win this, my team will be safe. $cizzor: *picks up more hail on the train and throws it at Virgil* Virgil: *keeps getting hit* Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. *gets to $cizzor, and pushes her* Sorry! D: $cizzor: *punches Virgil* Virgil: *gets hit* Ow! What wont I do for safety? *tries to trip $cizzor* Alysha: *Cheers* Come on, Virgil! $cizzor: *dodges* Nice try. *stomps on Virgil's foot* Lily: GO $CISSOR! Samson: Go $cizzor. Dustin: Virgil, use the helmet! Virgil: *picks up foot to hold it, but loses his balance will standing on the other, and falls off onto the ground* Owwwwwwwwwwwww. $cizzor: Looks like I win. -w- Lily: Ya! $cissor! Chris: $cizzor wins round two! Now for the last round we need a pair from each team. Nalyd: Somebody wanna team up with me? Lily: I will, Nalyd (CONF) I've got to at least try. (CONF) $cizzor: Ike is just useless, I swear. -_- Virgil: I wouldn't trust myself with this, some other two should go. D: Dustin: Anyone wanna go with me? Lily: Are we going to start this! I`m REALLY anxcious to! *is shaking* Chris: For this challenge, the pairs must work together to solve this weather riddle! "This is not the rain, not the snow, but I make it hard to see. Try to get me out of the way, get things back to sunny. What am I?" Nalyd: It's raining men! Chris: Actually, anyone can guess, first to get it wins! Virgil: A cloud? $cizzor: Fog? Chris: $cizzor is right, the Vultures win immunity! Googa: Good job Scizzor! And awesome weather reading skills Lily and Nalyd Fourth Vote (Lions) Carmen: I vote for Dustin. You're way too desperate. Alysha: I vote Dustin. Plain and simple. (My mom said we were going out to dinner, right after I volunteered for part three D:) Dustin: I vote for Gerard, at least I've helped in challenges :/ Shandi: That guy... >.< He made me see him naked, and then made everyone see me talking about pink unicorns and cute squirrels ON TV! >:( I vote Dustin. Chris: Dustin is out. Day Five Chat Roaring Lions Chat (5) Carmen: *files nails happily* yes! Dustin is gone! :D Shandi: Finally. I won't have to see him naked anymore >.< Virgil: *is very cautious* (CONF) I've realized, I'm our team's safety hazard, I'm always losing for us. D: Alysha: *Laughs* That guy was insane. Gerard: (CONF) *painting a picture of an explosion* I paint when I'm worried. :( Soaring Vultures Chat (5) Nalyd: *sleeps, all warm and cozy in his bed and his footy pajamas* (xD) $cizzor: *sleeps* Nalyd: *wakes up, quietly walks downstairs, knocks on door to $cizzor's room* You awake yet? $cizzor: *opens door* What? -_- Do you realize what time it is? Nalyd: I couldn't sleep. *walks in, sits in chair, rats climb out of chair* ... *stands up* Sup? $cizzor: Do you want to talk to Googa or something? Nalyd: Didn't know you and Googa were roomies. Just wanted to talk is all. $cizzor: *points to door* She's right in there. *gets back in bed* Nalyd: *continues talking* So, who do you think should go next? Lily: *wakes up in her room, banging her head on the broken banister* Ow! Sheesh, this place still gives me the creeps... $cizzor: *pulls covers over her head* Ike. Nalyd: *doesn't take the hint* Really? Hm. Interesting. Googa: *wakes up in a crime scene tape pajama outfit* What's everyone talking about? $cizzor: (to Googa) Nalyd wants you. Lily: *walks down rubbing her forehead* Morning... Um... Guys... My head hurts for some reason O_O Googa: (to Nalyd) You want me? (To Lily) Poor thing. *Rips off some of the crime scene tape from her pajamas and wraps it around Lily's head* I hope it helps, friend Nalyd: *smirks* Nice pajamas. *remembers he's in footy pajamas and probably shouldnt be making jokes* I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd hang with you girls. Lily: Thanks, Googa. (CONF) Googa is actually really nice! She's actually one of the only people on my team who doesn't scare me! Googa: Well Nalyd, you are the only active boy here. SO do you guys think we'll win again Nalyd: I think we will. Challenge Five Chris: As firemen, you must come up with a way to get rid of the fire that's burning down this tree (each team has a tree). You can't use a hose. First team to put out their fire wins! Nalyd: Gasoline? Samson: Sure. Googa: Doesnt gasoline make fire stronger Nalyd: *dumps gasoline on fire* Uh oh. Any ideas? Alysha: *To Team* Obviously, since we don't have a hose, we need to find a way to get water Aurora: *Twitches* Nature is being destroyed! Come on let's go! *runs to the lake* (CONF) Chris >: ( Nalyd: *spits on fire* Alysha: *Runs after Aurora* Gerard: Why don't we cut the tree in half? That way the burning part isn't a part of the tree! Aurora: We need to get this water back somehow!! Alysha: *Looks around* We need a way of getting it back. If only we could find something that was like a bucket! Shandi: Uhh... *takes necklace off* Maybe this can help? o_o We can open it, put water into it bring it here and get rid of the fire. (:P) Nalyd: *starts digging into dirt, throwing dirt on fire* This is working! Aurora: Good plan! *scoops up water and begins sprinting back to the tree* Must. Save. Nature. Googa: Blow out the fire? Aurora: *Arrives and dumps the water on the tree, greatly decreasing the fire* Yes! Now let's just get some dirt on there! *begins scooping dirt and throwing it on to the tree* Googa:*scoops up dirt and throws it on the tree* Nalyd: *pelts tree with dirt* It's working! *continues* Aurora: *scoops more dirt onto the tree, putting out the fire* YES! Now where is Chris >.> I have to "speak" with him Chris: Lions win immunity! Fifth Vote (Vultures) Nalyd: I vote... Ike. Googa: Bye Ike $cizzor: My vote is so obvious; Ike. Samson: Ike. Chris: Ike is out. Day Six Chat Roaring Lions Chat (6) Carmen: We in the lead, baby! Virgil: That's good, and safer. (CONF) *sighs* We win when I don't participate... I'm just glad Aurora got her chance to shine. Alysha: *High fives Carmen and Virgil* Let's keep this going! Soaring Vultures Chat (6) Nalyd: *wakes up, goes to showers* I'm awake way too early. >_> *rat climbs out of shower drain* D: $cizzor: *sleeps* Nalyd: *is squeaky clean, returns to room* Samson: *wakes up and slips on the water* Lily: *wakes up and bangs her head again* Sec- no thir- no... (CONF) Why do I always smack my head on things? It scares me... $cizzor: *wakes up* It's about time that Ike left. Googa:*cookes muffins* Who wants my bluffin muffins?XD Nalyd: *gets dressed, walks outside* No thanks. Googa: But they have choclate chips in them xD Nalyd: *eats one, passes out* Googa: I hope that was for how good they were $cizzor: *looks at muffin* What is this? Nalyd: *is still passed out* Googa: It's just a regular choclate muffin Nalyd: *wakes up, suddenly has amnesia* Hi everyone.